piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1987 Virginia 500
The 1987 Virginia 500, race 30, is best known for Taylor Bendy. Unfortunately, a big one on lap 142 took out eight racers including most popular driver MURRAY CLUTCHBURN!!!!!! Murray also took the most damage. Darrell Cartrip had a hyper crash in qualifying in which he flipped seventeen times and lands on his wheels. Darrell missed this race and the LA 500 Murray's crash made many girls sad and cry like his wife Patricia and several fangirls and Murray misses one race with the replacement of an unnamed backup by the nickname "Windshield". Also, Cole Speedland returns here after his crash in the Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona. It's one of the races of part-time racers Brush Curber, Rusty Cornfuel, Kevin Racingtire, and Billy Oilchanger, but not Haul Inngas. Taylor Bendy wins with The King 2nd and Kraig Shiftright 3rd. This was Ronald Oaks' final race alive. Ronald died in race 31 the Los Angeles 500 and was replaced by Joe Carbureski for the rest of 1987 before Ruby Oaks debuted. This was Bill Shields' final Virginia 500. James Cleanair had a terrible engine and DNF due to him being a magnet face in the '70s and '80s. Transcript Cartrip's Great Crash Spike: TROUBLE TURN 3! DARRELL CARTRIP FLIPPING AND FLIPPING! IT'S NOT EVEN THE RACE IT'S JUST QUALIFYING BUT DARRELL IS FLIPPING SO MUCH! OH MY GOODNESS! Pinkie: WHAT THE (Popeye toot)! HOW IS THIS (Seal Bark) POSSIBLE! FLIPPING IN QUALIFYING??!?!?!?!?!? Spike: I DON'T KNOW BUT THIS IS ALREADY BECOME HISTORIC RACE JUST BECAUSE OF THIS!!!! AND EVEN A SEAL BARK COULD HELP US CALM DOWN! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! Darrell (weak): Wow, Spike and Pinkie are acting like- SEALS!? to be continued by Ruby James Cleanair's Engine causes DNS! James Cleanair: Let's goooo Vitoline! (engine makes a weird sound) (race starts but James Cleanair does not) Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOO- oh. Why is James not moving? Anyway, he's a Magnet Face as of now, let's go racing boys! Seriously though, why isn't he moving? James: Why am I not moving. HELP ME! I CAN'T MOVE EVEN A MILLIMETER! Spike: WHY IS JAMES NOT MOVING!? Pinkie: JAMES NOT MOVING A MILLIMETER! NOT EVEN MOVING! (back on track) Tow Truck: IT'S TOW TIME! James: Yeah. Put me in the garage cause my engine is totally busted. Probably sabotaged?!?! Murray Clutchburn Crash Pinkie: Trouble on the Backstretch! Multiple cars spinning. And OH MY GOD MURRAY CLUTCHBURN INVOLVED! NOOO! FLOYD HAS HIT HARD INTO THE WALL! BILLY FORD HITS HIS ROOF HARD AND MURRAY GOES BACK ON HIS WHEELS! MISTI MOTORKRASS HIT HIS RIGHT REAR TIRE HARD! Spike: WHY! MURRAY HAS BAD DAMAGE! THE WORST RACE OF 1987 EVER! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'M OUT OF HERE! (calmly leaves the RSN studio) Sputter Stop Pitty: MURRAY IS LEAKING OIL! Sputter Stop Crew Chief: ARE YOU OK MURRAY! Murray (weak): I guess I'm OK! I crashed HARD at that time and will miss a race or two. (later) Pinkie: So Spike has left the studio... Come in Rainbow Dash! Rainbow: HERE I AM! Pinkie: Spike was SUPER SAD that Murray crashed so. Rainbow: Oh no he CRASHED? Pinkie: He had a bad bad crash. Racers and girls on Murray Crashing Lapis: What are your thoughts on Floyd? The King: Dang that was a rough crash. Luke: Yeah. Roger: Very rough. Fangirl 1(crying): NO MY PRINCE! NOT MY PRECIOUS CUTE HANDSOME PRINCE MURRAY! Fangirl 1's boyfriendl: Holy (Popeye Toot). That was bad. SO BAD! ANYWAY CAN YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING MURRAY CUTE THINGS? Fangirl 1: NO! MURRAY IS THE MOST CUTE HANDSOME PRECIOUS RACER EVER! Fangirl 1's boyfriend: OKAY OKAY! Sputter Stop Crew Chief: Our company has a 48% chance of shut down if Murray does not recover! WE NEED YOU! Crusty: What a bad moment! Ernie: Murray had his worst day of this year. So did I and the Piston Cup. Screw September the 29th 1987! Mike: Murray crashed HARD! Kraig: It's okay son. Klint: NO it's not! Many girls will cry! Fangirl 2 (crying): NOOOOO! Fangirl 3 (crying): WHY DID HE CRASH! THIS IS SO UNFAIRRRR! Fangirl 4 (crying): I NEVER GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH! NEVER GOT TO ASK HIM OUT! Fangirl 5 (crying): Will he ever race again?! PLEASE TELL ME HE WONT RETIRE! Lapis (starts to cry): I miss him already. Taylor Bendy Wins Pinkie: HERE COMES BENDY THE KING GOES NEAR! IT'S TAYLOR BENDY FOR THE WIN! OMG OMG! Taylor: NICE I WON FOR REAL! YEAHHHHHHHH! Mood Springs Crew Chief: YOU DID IT FOR THE MOOD SPRINGS TEAM! Taylor: What a win today! A great race! But poor Floyd. Results 1. Taylor Bendy - 200 laps 2. The King - 200 laps 3. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 4. Don Alternators - 200 laps 5. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 6. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 7. Johnathan Melter - 200 laps 8. Tom Landis - 200 laps 9. Mike Yankee - 200 laps 10. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 11. Andrew Axler - 200 laps 12. Joe Carbureski - 200 laps 13. Bill Shields - 200 laps 14. Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps 15. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 16. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 17. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 18. Alex Quint - 200 laps 19. Mike Seasons - 200 laps 20. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 21. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 22. James Robson - 200 laps 23. Misti Motorkrass - 141 laps(crash) 24. Sammy Smelter - 141 laps(crash) 25. Claude Scruggs - 141 laps(crash) 26. Murray Clutchburn 141 laps(crash, serious injuries) 27. Billy Ford - 141 laps(crash) 28. Greg Candyman - 141 laps(crash) 29. Don Chapcar - 141 laps(crash) 30. Rusty Cornfuel - 141 laps(crash) 31. Brush Curber - 33 laps(engine) 32. Thomas Tanrev - 10 laps(crash) 33. Slide Powers - 10 laps(crash) 34. Billy Oilchanger - 10 laps(crash) 35. James Cleanair - DNS Category:Historic Races